¿estuvo bien?
by Kirvi108
Summary: unos pensamientos de Ben sobre lo que paso


Nunca he creído en segundas partes pero ya que algunos me piden una continuación, les traigo una continuación de

"Mi lindo idiota"

capitulo 1 ¿estuvo bien?

¿Estuvo bien?, es lo único que me pasa por la cabeza, solo pienso en lo ocurrido ayer por la tarde, gwen me pidió que fuéramos al cine, todo me pareció normal con esa invitación se me ocurrió que sería parecido a una cita doble o algo por el estilo, pero al comentarle que llevaría a julie ella reacciono de una forma muy extraña, ella dijo que quería que fuera algo mas entre ella y yo, eso me pareció algo extraño pero bueno de igual forma sentí que ya no pasábamos tiempo entre los dos como antes, así que acepte pasar un tiempo de "calidad" entre ella y yo

Ella pidió elegír la película, dentro de mi pensé que serian más de una hora y media de alguna película cursi como las que veo con julie, solo las veo porque me lo piden, pero me sorprendió enormemente que eligiera la peor película del año, al entrar a la sala descubrí o más bien reafirme porque era la peor película que podía haber en la temporada, la sala estaba completamente bacía, nos sentamos y después de unos 10 minutos comenzó la película desde el principio de la película me relaje, de vez en cuando soltaba una leve mirada a gwen ella estaba un tanto desesperada como cuando uno espera algo

La película seguía gwen tenía un tanto de frio así que lo mejor sería tener que ofrecerle mi chaqueta, pero entonces yo también tendría frio asi que de inmediato se me ocurrió algo lo mas

Le pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la abrace mientras trataba de acercar su cuerpo hacia mí para abrigarla, podía sentir que ella se ponía nerviosa, temblaba mucho así que solo la mantuve junto a mi durante un rato después la separe, de ser honesto no quería separarme de ella pero tampoco quería que ella se sintiera incomoda, aunque me hubiera gustado volverla a abrasar

Aun me pregunto si el destino me odio tanto como para hacer que me enamorara de ella y hacer la mi prima, fue una de esas bromas donde el destino no quieres a dos personas juntas, solo me pregunto porque el destino me odio para una broma tan cruel

Yo en realidad extraño esos días, donde nos veíamos todos los días, la sigo viendo y es constante pero no es lo mismo como ese verano con el abuelo, me pregunto lo "idiota" que debí haber sido cuando éramos niños y todo era tan fácil, solo viajar y pelear contra aliens, en ese entonces me preguntaba ¿porque me preocupaba ella?, siempre trataba de hacer me notar de hacerle saber que yo existía y debía de verme, en ese entonces no lo sabía era un niño que no tenía ni idea de lo que era estar enamorado

Después de que termino el verano y reflexionar el porqué la extrañaba tanto me di cuenta de que simplemente estaba enamorado de ella de mi prima

La verdad no pude evitar sentirme raro, cualquiera pensaría que soy un enfermo por enamorarme de mi prima pero yo no lo sentí así, solo pensaba lo mucho que me gustaba

Pero aun así me tienen junto a ella la chica de la cual estoy enamorado y que también era mi prima, tal vez por eso me avía enfocado mas en Julie, pero soy honesto no me interesa Julie como una pareja, pero estoy esperando despertarme un día y olvidarme de gwen, pero no puedo y es peor porque me siento mal al verla con Kevin, me mata cada vez que los veo a los dos.

Cuando ella me llamo la atención gire mi cabeza para verla, por un momento me observo directo a mis ojos y luego sin ningún aviso se acerco y me beso, no lo podía creer en ese momento mi impresión no se iso de esperar estaba confundido pero me calme y decidí disfrutar del beso correspondiéndolo

Lo único que cavia en mi mente era el aliento intoxicante de gwen que acompañaban los dulces y carnosos labios que ella tenía, no podía detenerme cada vez que nos separábamos para respirar volvíamos a besarnos sin importarnos nada, solo era separarnos y regresar a besarnos, no me importaba el hecho que besaba a mi prima, lo único que me importaba era que estaba con la chica de la cual me enamore cuando solo tenía 10 años

Salimos del cine sin decirnos nada solo tomados de las manos, fuimos a un parque cerca para sentarnos en una banca y a pesar de que estábamos en un lugar público me le acerque y la volví a besar, estaba mal pero no quería perder la sensación de tenerla conmigo

Al separarnos ella me vio otra vez directo a los ojos, y no pude evitar preguntar por qué pasaba esto

La cuestione le pregunte porque lo hacíamos porque ahora, me vio y después de darme una pequeña sonrisa, solo dijo "porque yo….te amo"

Wow eso no lo veía venir tal vez esperaba un enojo o algo por el estilo, pero lo que dijo de que me amaba me dejo completamente sin palabras

Valla difícil de creer yo peleo contra aliens criminales y me ha vencido mi prima por decirme lo que siempre quise escuchar tal vez estuvo mal y tal vez soy un enfermo pero yo también la amo así que lo más sensato que podía hacer fue besarla y decirle un "también te amo"

Salimos del parque y empezamos caminar a cualquier lugar sin darnos cuenta terminamos es su casa, seme iso raro ya que no había nadie, en realidad creo que gwen me llevo a propósito por que cuando le pregunte donde estaban mis tíos me contesto que habían salido de viaje

Estando en su sala la recosté sobre su sofá para empezar a tomarla, las caricias y besos eran algo de lo cual no me podía detener, cuando llego un punto en el cual yo empecé a querer llegar mas aya de simples besos me detuve, no lo haría sin su permiso

Pero mi sorpresa fue más grande cuando ella me dijo, "¿quieres pasar la noche conmigo?", dentro de mi fue increíble y la verdad era que quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba pero dar un paso tan grande yo la amo, pero todos sabemos que nuestras acciones nos traen consecuencias, esto estaba mal y si pasábamos la noche seria una acción de la cual no habría vuelta atrás así que tenía que ser porque ella estuviera completamente segura sobre esto

Ella solo asintió como indicandome que estaba segura de lo que ariamos

Toda duda que tenía desapareció solo con verla, vi su decisión y si debo de agregar sin afán de sonar ególatra pude ver que ella lo deseaba tanto o más que yo

La tome y nos dirigimos hacia su habitación, donde nos unimos por fin después de tanto esperar y pensar que entre ella y yo no pasaría nada más que la relación de familia

Pero ahora, bueno ahora no han pasado mucho tiempo desde que me desperté, mientras mantengo ha gwen sobre mi pecho con el sol entrando por la ventana, indicando que hoy es un nuevo dia

Gwen me está volteando a ver y me dice "te amo mi lindo idiota"

Con esas palabras se resuelve mi pregunta, la cual es ¿estuvo bien?

¿que cual es mi respuesta? mi respuesta es……que en realidad no me importa, porque si estár con ella esta mal entonces no quiero estar bien y mandare todo al demonio solo por estar con ella

Notas del autor

Hice la historia como la continuidad pero en realidad es una historia diferente ya que pasa lo que no se vio en "mi lindo idiota" pero contado por ben, en realidad son dos historias en el mismo tiempo un poco loco no creen

Si creen que me merezco comentarios déjenlos

^_^


End file.
